


Nighttime Distractions

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: MC goes to Leviathan's Room to forget her Nightmares and found a fun way to get her mind off of it.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Nighttime Distractions

Leviathan was in the middle of another binge session of TSL when there was a knock on his door. He checked the time and then just arched an eyebrow. Who was bothering him at 3:32 AM?

"...You're not asleep, a-are you?" Kat's soft voice came, sounding weaker than usual. "I shouldn't have done this. Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." She sounded like she was walking away from the doorway.

"You're always bothering me." Leviathan immediately told her as he opened his door and let her in. He **definitely** didn't rush to open his door before she left. "Did you need something?" He asked, taking in her appearance and trying not to blush.

She had a shirt that she seemed to have just pulled on haphazardly, and a pair of panties. Of course, by now it was well known to everyone in the house that she - like Asmodeus - slept au naturel. So she probably did just pull them on. She also had a blanket around her shoulders and a _stupid teddy bear_ in her arms.

Leviathan was kinda annoyed to see that. He knew where the teddy came from. She made Satan buy it for her one time to keep her quiet when they went on an "adventure". And she was bringing it into his room? Gross.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. I thought you might be awake." Kat said quietly, as she followed him into his room. "I had a nightmare." She admitted.

Leviathan rolled his eyes at that, trying not to look bothered by that. Of course, that was why she came. Because she didn't want to waste anyone else's sleeping time. It's never because she wanted to hang out with _him_. 

Although it's weird that Kat would admit she had a nightmare. She hates admitting weakness. On the other hand, she does cry when she sees spiders. And once invoked her pact with him to make him come into her room and kill one. And hates horror movies. She is kinda a scaredy-Kat and a crybaby.

"Wanna talk about it?" Leviathan offered, although he knew what her reaction would be.

And of course, Kat just shook her head. "No, thank you." She said, politely as ever.

Levi rolled his eyes and asked her, "Why didn't you just wake Gemma up?"

"Well, I was **_gonna_**. Since that's what I, like, usually do. But you won't believe this." Kat whispered to him conspiratorially. "Okay, so like, Apparently, She, Mammon, and Beel were having some show marathon and they fell asleep cuddling each other in her bed."

"LMAO! But she can barely stand Mammon on a good day?" Levi had no idea why Gemma would want to hang out with Mammon.

Kat held her teddy closer and gave him a wide grin. "He's obnoxious but I think when Gemma isn't busy she finds Mammon's antics hilarious. She would never admit it though. It's a pride thing with her."

Leviathan snorted, "Normies." He was actually kind of proud of himself, she seems like she completely forgot about whatever her nightmare was about. He was happy that he could help her out.

He turned red when, upon actually sitting on his bed, Kat cuddled up to him. She put her head on his shoulder. "This is nice." She said to him happily. "You rewatching TSL again?"

"H-Hey quit it." Leviathan snapped, in such a tone that Kat immediately pulled away with an apology on her lips. "Wait. Sorry, don't stop." He used that same whiny tone from whenever Kat stopped petting his hair.

Kat rested her head on his shoulder once again. She waited for him to put the show back on before cuddling against him more. She turned her head to him and sent him a grin. He was so cute when he was trying not to seem nervous or trying to hide his blush. She was just staring at him while he watched the show.

"If you keep doing that you're gonna... you're making me blush!" He whined.

She pressed her lips to his. For just a second before she had to pull away to giggle. He jumped as if she had just electrocuted him! And he was so red she didn't think he could blush anymore if he tried.

"You're so lame, Levi!" She snickered, more than amused. Teasing him is so much more fun than, well almost anything. He was so easy to rile up. "It's not even like this is the first time I kissed you anyway. Dork."

Leviathan pouted at her. "I can't believe I let a Normie kiss me."

"Fine. I won't do it anymore." She teased, "Would that make you feel better, Levi? _You_ have to be the one to kiss _me_ ~"

Kat smirked as she watched Leviathan's reaction. Opening and closing his mouth several times in a good approximation of Henry. He turned redder and clenched his fists as he shut his mouth, slamming his fists against his thighs.

He was sooo cute. Kat wanted to kiss him again. But she wanted to actually make him kiss her this time!

"Ugh... this is just like when we made the pact," Leviathan whined. "You're still unbearable."

Kat grinned at him. "You say that like I wasn't **_right_**? I said we'll be friends. And we are!" And then she leaned over. "You're lucky you're cute." She told him before pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him as she pressed her lips to his in a much more passionate kiss than earlier.

Leviathan might be bright red but he did raise his hands to hold her waist as he responded immediately. Kat pulled away from him and he groaned in annoyance, before letting out a soft moan as Kat immediately began to kiss his neck. She was looking for his sensitive spot, and when he let out a loud whine, he felt her smirk against his neck. She sucked that spot to leave a hickey on him.

"Did you want something in particular?" Kat practically purred, as she pulled away so pull off his clothes. "Be a good boy and tell me~" 

Leviathan blushed red and averted his eyes, but his fingers dug into her hips as he held her there the second she tried to pull away even the slightest bit.

"Come on, Levi. You gotta tell me~" Teasing him was almost more fun than actually having fun with him, in Kat's honest opinion. His reactions were just all so cute.

"I..." Leviathan seemed like he was trying to formulate his opinions. He started and stopped several times. Kat just gave him a patient grin. She wasn't gonna do anything until he talked. Finally, he just blurted out that he wanted to do what happened in that one hentai that they both read.

Kat burst out in laughter at that, her entire body shaking with her giggles.

"Stop Laughing!" Leviathan looked absolutely childish right now, if he was standing up he would definitely be stomping his foot like a little child. "Don't laugh at me."

"You fucking lame-o." Kat snickered, trying to control herself, not very well but trying. "You couldn't just ask me to sit on your face. Or say "I wanna do what we did last Thursday". You _had_ to bring up hentai. You adorable loser~"

Leviathan frowned at her. "This is _the pits_! You're **_worse_** than Mammon!" Leviathan was now building himself up into one of his childish temper tantrums.

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna do it." Kat pets his head, running her fingers through his hair in that way that always made Leviathan melt, even though he would never admit it. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

Leviathan would never admit it, but he adored the praise she gave him. He pouted at her as she pulled away from him, even though this is exactly what he wanted from her. She shimmied out of her underwear and moved up so she could get into a comfortable position.

She moaned when, the second she rested her weight on him, his tongue immediately made its way inside of her. This isn't the first time they did this, and it won't be the last. Leviathan moaned at the way she tasted, and the way her hands immediately tangled themselves in his hair and _tugged_.

Kat let her eyes fall shut and just relaxed. She had to direct him on what to do the first few times, but now he knew exactly where to lick, and when to suck on her clit. When he did so, her hips ground down on his face instinctively. Another positive of sleeping with a demon, _she_ didn't have to be very careful about how rough she was with them. They could take it.

The loud moan that came from Leviathan caused her to shiver with pleasure at the vibrations running through her core. She ground against his face, selfishly chasing her own high.

Leviathan panted as he reached down to touch himself while his other hand pulled her down by her hips, trying to get her to put even more pressure on his face while he pleasured her. 

She moaned his name and his actions became rougher immediately as if determined to make her do it again. She found herself reaching her peak more quickly than usual. It _had_ been a few days since she had fun with anyone.

Her legs completely gave out when she came, resting all of her weight on Leviathan. And Leviathan only reduced the speed and intensity of the strokes of his tongue to help nurse her through her orgasm.

He slowly sped up again, however as he matched the strokes of his tongue with the speed of him jerking himself off. He made a broken, needy moan as he finally reached his peak, barely breaking his rhythm to do so. He was determined to get her to a second orgasm before they stopped. 

One of his hands reached up and he slid two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit. He curled his fingers, trying to find the right spot. And once he did that, the pressure on the spot along with the suction on her oversensitive clit caused Kat to cry Levi's name as she came for a second time that night.

She got off her face after a few minutes, once her legs stopped feeling like jelly, as Levi's tongue slowly licked her to prolong her pleasure. 

"So are you finally gonna admit you can't get enough of me~" Kat teased Levi as she cuddled up to him, after repositioning herself so she was next to her.

Leviathan rolled his eyes and grabbed his remote to turn the volume up on his show, just to annoy her.

Kat just giggled at Levi's reaction. And this time when she fell asleep, she didn't have any nightmares to distract her.

Until Mammon broke into the room at 7 AM to steal Levi's phone cord and saw Kat and Levi in bed together and shouted loud enough for everyone to know what happened. But _that_ is a problem for another day.


End file.
